Pulsos
by Paty-kon-chan
Summary: Bem não tenno o que dizer, é uma song fic, tentativa de angst e drama.


**Antes de mais nada, Naruto não me pertence, mas pretendo seqüestrar o Deidara, o Yamato e o Tobi para mim.**

A música pulsos, pertence a banda Pitty, todos os direitos a ela.

Bem é uma tentativa de drama, se gostarem mandem reviews sim?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pulsos**

Sakura mais uma vez respirou fundo e tornou a beber mais sake. Mais uma vez se lembrara como era fraca, de como sempre ficava no caminho dos seus companheiros...

_**E um dia se atreveu**_

_**A olhar pro alto**_

_**Tinha um céu mas não era azul**_

_**No cansaço de tentar quis desistir**_

_**Se é coragem eu não sei**_

Outro gole e mais uma vez a lembrança de como Naruto se ferira para salvá-la. Agora seu amigo estava tratando seus ferimentos. Estava bem. Mais uma vez suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas. Era uma estúpida. Disso tinha certeza. E ainda ficará do lado do Uchiha, mesmo quando este mais uma vez pisara em Naruto. E Naruto salvara _sua vida_... e o Uchiha _pouco se importara com isso_

_**Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal**_

_**Exercita a paciência**_

_**Guarda os pulsos pro final**_

_**Saída de emergência**_

_**Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal**_

_**Exercita a paciência**_

_**Guarda os pulsos pro final**_

_**Saída de emergência**_

O que Sasuke tinha haver com isso? Ele regressara a vila junto com o time Herbi. Junto daquela vadia... Sakura teve seu coração dilacerado ao ver que seu amado estava com aquela mulher. _E mais uma vez o Uchiha a desprezada_. E mais uma vez fora pisada assim como Naruto também foi.

Ódio. Era isso que ela sentira naquele momento. Ódio de Sasuke, por depois de tanto sacrifício por ele mais uma vez, humilhara Naruto e ela. Ódio de Karin, por estar do lado de Sasuke e _não ela_. Ódio de Naruto por se sacrificar tanto _por ela_. Não se achava digna disso. E acima de tudo tinha ódio _de si mesma_. Por ser tão tola. Por fazer os outros se sacrificarem por ela. Por sempre decepcionar a todos. Por ter feito sua sensei perder tanto tempo por ela. Decepcionara a todos mais uma vez

_**E um dia decidiu, quis terminar**_

_**Só mais um gole e duas linhas horizontais**_

_**Sem a menor pressa**_

_**Calculadamente**_

_**Depois do erro a redenção**_

Sakura saiu do bar ainda chorando. Ergueu as orbes verdes para o céu, que parecia zombar dela com o brilho das estrelas. Seu ódio e repulsa por si mesma aumentara. Ela devia ter morrido quando lutara com o Akasuna no Sasori. Poderia ter evitado muito sofrimento a todos. Ela na ocasião vira o quanto ficara forte. Ou melhor o quanto _achava que tinha_ ficado forte. Achava que podia trazer o Uchiha de volta. E falhara miseravelmente. Se deu conta de que estava na floresta. Descarregara toda a sua raiva em uma árvore próxima co um soco e desatou a chorar desesperada.

_**Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal**_

_**Exercita a paciência**_

_**Guarda os pulsos pro final**_

_**Saída de emergência**_

_**Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal**_

_**Exercita a paciência**_

_**Guarda os pulsos pro final**_

_**Saída de emergência**_

Esmurrara o chão enraivecida. Acabou se cortando em uma kunai ali caída. Ela reluzia ao luar. Pegou a kunai assustada com o que lhe passou pela mente. Viu seus olhos refletidos nela. Tinha medo. Odiou seu olhar de medo. Segurou firmemente a kunai com a mão direita e cortara seu pulso esquerdo. Podia sentir uma leve ardência no local. Cortara o outro braço agora. Se deixou cair encostada em uma árvore próxima. Sentiu um frio se apoderando de seu corpo, via suas mão rubras do sangue que escorria sem parar.

_**Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal**_

_**Exercita a paciência**_

_**Guarda os pulsos pro final**_

_**Saída de emergência**_

_**Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal**_

_**Exercita a paciência**_

_**Guarda os pulsos pro final**_

_**Saída de emergência**_

Não ficaria nunca mais no caminho de ninguém. Olhou o céu mais uma vez. Que ironia. A lua estava vermelha.

_**Saída de emergência**_

_**Saída de emergência**_

_**Saída de emergência**_


End file.
